Never Let Go Of Our Love
by LadyErestor83
Summary: After having one night of passion with the Lord of Lorien, Elrond falls in love with Celeborn, but marries Celebrian..After Celebrian sails, will Elrond be able to find his true love or will Celeborn have moved on? formally titled Incomplete..COMPLETED..
1. Chapter 1

Never Let Go Of Our Love

By: Erestor83

**WOO another new fic...**

**Pairing: Elrond/Celeborn**

**Other Elves: Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Lindir, and Melpomaen (mentions of Celebrian and Galadriel)**

**Inspired by: Celebratory Toast by LadyHawksShadow (located on the Of Elves and Men website)**

**Author's note:this story was called Incomplete, but I decided I needed to change it..**

**Summary: After having one night of passion with the Lord of Lorien, Elrond falls in love with Celeborn, but marries Celebrian..After Celebrian sails, will Elrond be able to find his true love or will Celeborn have moved on?**

CHAPTER 1

Elrond sat alone in his chambers. Celebrian had just sailed to the west. He felt a weight on his heart that had not been there in many years. He wanted to cry, to scream, but nothing happened. He remembered when the weight had first settled upon his heart. It was months before Elrond married Celebrian and he had to meet with Lord Celeborn regarding a political treaty between the realms of Lothlorien and Imladris. Elrond sighed as he remembered the way the Lord of Lorien kissed him, made love to him. Elrond felt a tear slide down his cheek. At the moment Celeborn had first kissed him, he had fallen in love with the Lorien Lord. Elrond put his face in his hands. Celebrian had found out about his love for her Ada. She was not upset with him. She had even told him that she had assumed his eye had been elsewhere. Elrond lightly chuckled to himself. Even for a purely political marriage, he and Celebrian did love one another, but she knew Elrond was not her mate of soul, just as Elrond knew she was not his. Elrond stood slowly and walked to the balcony. The tears streaking his face now. He knew Celebrian had found her mate of soul and would find him in Valinor, which made Elrond's heart hurt even more. He missed Celeborn. Elrond looked down to the gardens that were once Celebrian's and saw Galadriel sitting there looking up at him. She stood and slowly walked to stand directly at the balcony's base.

" I know you miss her Elrond."

Elrond nodded, hoping that Galadriel did not know the true reason he cried. Galadriel covered Elrond's hand that clasped the balcony rail with her own.

" But I know it is not her you shed tears over."

Elrond swallowed hard.

" What do you mean?"

Galadriel smiled at him.

" I know of what happened between you and Celeborn."

Elrond's face paled. Galadriel knew? He was surprised she was smiling and not trying to detach his elf hood. Elrond felt his throat go dry as Galadriel looked at him.

" Do you love him?"

Elrond nodded, not trusting his voice. Galadriel had planned to sail soon to be with her daughter. Galadriel looked toward the library, then back at Elrond.

" He is here Elrond. Go to him."

Elrond shook his head.

" I cannot do that. He is wed to you."

Galadriel shook her head.

" We have revoked our vows. We are no longer wed Elrond. Go to him. I give my consent."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here we go again...**

CHAPTER 2

Elrond swallowed hard as he entered the library. He could see Celeborn from where he stood.

" Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn inclined his head from where he sat.

" Lord Elrond."

Elrond always thought it was strange that Celeborn addressed him by title.

" How do you fare today hir nin?"

Celeborn folded his hands on the table in front of him.

" I fare well and you?"

Elrond smiled.

" I am alright considering the circumstance."

Celeborn nodded and leaned back in the chair.

" Did Lady Galadriel speak with you?"

Elrond's eyes widened. Celeborn knew Galadriel would speak with him? Elrond's throat suddenly felt dry and he could not speak. He heard Celeborn chuckle.

" Elrond, I sent her to you. Peace mellon nin."

Elrond swallowed hard and allowed his eyes to finally meet the eyes of his beloved Lorien Lord.

" Why?" was all he could ask.

Celeborn slowly stood from his seat and approached Elrond. Elrond remembered the last time they had been this close. Celeborn had kissed him and they ended up making love near Galadriel's mirror. Elrond had to stop himself from taking a step back as Celeborn stood closely in front of him. Celeborn laid his hand on Elrond's cheek and stroked it gently. Elrond closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled into an embrace.

" Did you forget our one night Elrond nin?" Celeborn whispered into Elrond's ear.

Elrond felt tears stinging his eyes. Celeborn's voice cracked as he spoke. Elrond ran one hand through Celeborn's hair.

" I would never forget Celeborn nin."

Celeborn pulled himself from Elrond's grasp.

" I am sorry it had to only be once."

Elrond looked at Celeborn in confusion. Celeborn smiled.

" What I mean is, I did not just want it to be just that one time."

Elrond felt his face go hot. Was Celeborn saying he wanted to court him? Celeborn noticed that Elrond's face had turned a slight shade of red.

" Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Elrond shook his head.

" No, not at all. I am confused. Galadriel sent me here to..."

Celeborn kissed Elrond. The kiss lasted for a few moments, but then Celeborn pulled away.

" To be with me."

Elrond nodded. Celeborn shook his head, turning his back to Elrond.

" I asked her to send you here so I could tell you I love you."

Elrond grasped Celeborn's shoulder.

" Celeborn, what is it?"

Celeborn turned to face Elrond.

" I know not if you love me."

Elrond grinned for a moment, then pulled Celeborn into a kiss. At that moment, Celeborn knew the answer was yes.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY Elrond and Celeborn! okay so in this chapter: Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel are having a glass of wine in the library and meanwhile in the gardens, Celeborn answers questions from the twins..what happens? read on...lol...**

CHAPTER 3

Elrond sat with Erestor and Glorfindel in the same library that he had occupied earlier with his beloved. Glorfindel looked at the Lord of Imladris.

" I heard that you and Lord Celeborn held a conversation earlier."

Elrond nearly choked on his wine.

" What do you mean?"

Erestor shot a glare at Glorfindel, then turned to Elrond.

" What he means is that Elladan and Elrohir were in the library earlier and saw you with Lord Celeborn."

Elrond's eyes widened. His sons had witnessed their Ada and Ata'da's kiss?

" What did they see?" he asked, hoping the answer would not be what he thought it would be.

Erestor shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

" Elladan said he saw you and Lord Celeborn..."

"Kissing." Glorfindel finished for him.

Elrond clamped a hand over his mouth. He knew the twins were not elflings and understood the relationship of two males, but they must be questioning why he was with Celeborn.

XXXXXXXX

"Ata'da?"

Celeborn looked up from his seat in the gardens and smiled when he saw his grandsons walking toward him.

" Elladan, Elrohir, how do you fare this night?"

Elladan smiled back at his grandfather.

" We are well."

Celeborn could tell that there was something on their minds.

" What troubles you?"

Before Elladan could say anything, the words tumbled from Elrohir's mouth.

" Why did you kiss Ada?"

Elrohir clamped his hand over his mouth. He looked at Celeborn, who he thought he had made angry. Celeborn was smiling at him.

" I love him."

Elladan's eyes widened.

" You love Ada?"

Celeborn nodded.

" Very much."

Elrohir sat beside Celeborn.

" But what about..."

Celeborn turned to Elrohir.

" We revoked our vows. She will sail to be with your Naneth."

Elladan and Elrohir's eyes widened.

" She is leaving you?" Elrohir asked.

Celeborn nodded.

" She is not my mate of soul. She will find him in Valinor."

Elladan was about to ask another question, but he heard someone speak from behind him.

" Elladan, Elrohir, leave your Ata'da in peace."

Elladan and Elrohir turned to see their Ada standing there. Elrohir stood and grabbed onto his brother. They said their goodnights and headed inside. Celeborn chuckled.

" Hannon le Elrond nin."

Elrond sat beside his beloved. He said nothing for a moment, then spoke.

" They saw us kiss."

Celeborn nodded.

" I know this."

Elrond rested his head on Celeborn's shoulder.

" Do you think they are disappointed in us?"

Celeborn wrapped an arm protectively around Elrond's waist.

" They have no reason to be."

Elrond nodded, but did not reply. He just wanted to sit with his beloved and watch the stars.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so this chapter is going to include some sex stuff lol...**

CHAPTER 4

Celeborn woke up the next morning to the feeling of a warm body lying next to him. He saw his beloved Elrond looking at him with a smile on his face.

" Mara Tuile Celeborn nin."

Celeborn smiled in return.

" Mara Tuile ind-nin."

Elrond's smile faded. Ind-nin? Celeborn called him 'my heart' only once before, after their first time together and Celeborn had left. Elrond sat up in the bed slowly.

" Are you leaving?"

Celeborn looked at him inn confusion.

" What are you talking about?"

Elrond lowered his head.

" The last time you called me ind-nin, you left me." He whispered.

Celeborn pulled Elrond into his arms.

" I am sorry meleth nin. I did not mean to upset you."

Elrond leaned into Celeborn's embrace.

" You will not leave me again will you?"

Celeborn kissed Elrond's forehead.

" Never. You are stuck with me until we sail and even after that."

Elrond looked up at Celeborn and grinned.

" What if I tire of you?"

Celeborn chuckled.

" Then I suppose I would have to find another."

Elrond shook his head and laughed.

" Another who loves you as much as I do? Is there such an elf?"

Celeborn pretended to be deep in thought over this. He was disrupted from his pretending when Elrond struck him upside the head with a pillow. Celeborn laughed and wrestled the pillow from Elrond's hand. They ended up on Elrond's bed with Celeborn on top of Elrond. Celeborn licked his lips. His beloved looked beautiful pinned beneath him. Elrond struggled for a moment, then gave up. He noticed that a lustful look had entered Celeborn's eyes.

" Celeborn?"

Celeborn looked at him.

" Yes?"

Elrond grinned.

" What is poking me?"

Celeborn looked down, then back at Elrond.

" My elf hood."

Elrond chuckled.

" I think your elf hood likes this more than you do."

Celeborn nodded in agreement. Elrond grinned as a very evil thought entered his mind. He ground his backside against Celeborn's elf hood, causing Celeborn to groan. Elrond felt Celeborn's hold on him lessen and smiled. He pushed his beloved onto his back and straddled him. Celeborn rested his hands on Elrond's legs.

" Do not tease me Elrond nin."

Elrond got off of Celeborn for a moment and returned with only a night tunic on. Celeborn wondered if Elrond knew that he did not wear night leggings. Elrond lifted Celeborn's night tunic and gasped.

" Nothing underneath?"

Celeborn grinned.

" Disappointed?"

Elrond shook his head and straddled Celeborn again. Celeborn could feel himself hardening more the sight of Elrond on top of him. The next thing he knew, Elrond had a vial of oil in his hand and was rubbing it over his length. Celeborn's eyes widened. Elrond then prepared himself for his lovers length. Celeborn watched as Elrond nearly screamed as he lowered himself on to Celeborn's large length. Celeborn moaned his lovers name loudly. Elrond felt Celeborn thust deep into him.

" Celeborn...OH..."

Celeborn grinned. He had found Elrond's secret spot. Over and over he thrust into his lover, hitting that spot everytime. Elrond began grinding himself on Celeborn's elf hood, which meant he was close to his impending release. Celeborn thust harder into his lover.

" Elrond nin let me watch you bring yourself to release."

Elrond nodded and began to stroke his elf hood frantically. Celeborn moaned loudly as he saw Elrond's release finally come. Celeborn released deep into Elrond's backside. Elrond laid on Celeborn's chest.

" I love you Celeborn nin."

Celeborn ran his fingers through his beloveds hair.

" I love you too Elrond nin."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**woo *fans self* that was a bit over the edge for me...sorry... okay so this chapter is Haldir talking with Elrond and Celeborn..**

CHAPTER 5

Elrond and Celeborn sat side by side in Elrond's study. They were discussing a new treaty between their realms as well as Mirkwood. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Elrond smiled.

"Enter."

Celeborn smiled as his Marchwarden entered the study, but his smile faded when he saw evidence that Haldir had been crying. Haldir tried to hide his emotional distress from the two elven lords.

" Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond."

Elrond had noticed the tears as well and gestured for Haldir to sit down. Haldir sat and shifted uncomfortably when both sets of eyes settled upon him. Celeborn was first to speak.

" Haldir, what ails you?"

Haldir sighed.

" I have fallen in live my Lord."

Elrond's eyes widened, then he smiled.

" With who Haldir?"

Haldir felt fresh tears threatening his eyes. He could not tell them. He stood suddenly and bolted from the room, leaving Celeborn and Elrond in shock.

XXXXXXXX

Haldir felt himself go numb. He had ran from the Lords of Imladris and Lothlorien. He began to walk back toward his rooms when a voice from behind him called his name.

" Haldir?"

Haldir shut his eyes. That voice. It was the one he loved. He opened his eyes and slowly turned around.

" Yes?"

The elf smiled.

" I thought you were heading to the barracks."

Haldir nodded.

" Yes, I was. I must have lost myself for a moment."

The elf waited until Haldir was beside him.

" Shall we then?"

Haldir chuckled.

" Yes we shall."

They began to walk toward the barracks. The elf finally stopped. Haldir was about to question him, but the elf pulled him into a kiss. Haldir was in shock. The elf finally let him go.

" I am sorry."

Haldir shook his head.

" Do not be."

Haldir's companion touched Haldir's cheek.

" I love you Haldir."

Haldir smiled.

" I love you as well Glorfindel."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so for this chapter: Haldir talks with Rumil...**

**pairings thus far: Elrond/Celeborn, Haldir/Glorfindel...**

CHAPTER 6

Haldir smiled to himself. He and Glorfindel had begun courting. He sat on a bench in the gardens, waiting for Glorfindel to finish with the training of the younger elves. Haldir could not stop smiling, no matter how hard he tried. He had long desired to be with Glorfindel and now it was happening. Haldir sighed happily. He was truly loved. Haldir snapped out of his thoughts when the voice of his brother broke through them.

" Daydreaming toren?"

Haldir shook his head.

" No Rumil. I am just happy." 

Rumil sat beside his brother.

" Why are you so happy?"

Haldir smiled.

" Glorfindel and I are courting."

Rumil nearly squealed with joy.

" I am happy for you both. I was beginning to despair."

Haldir laughed. After he calmed himself, he turned to his brother.

" Is there one who has caught your eye?"

Rumil began to fidget nervously, diverting his gaze anywhere that meant he wasn't looking at Haldir. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

" Who is it?"

Rumil lowered his head and mumbled a name. Haldir strained to hear him, which Rumil thought he didn't, that was, until he heard Haldir gasp.

" Lord Erestor? You love Lord Erestor?"

Rumil nodded silently. He raised his head suddenly.

" You will not tell him will you?"

Haldir shook his head.

" Of course not toren. It is your business."

Haldir was about to say something else, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Celeborn looking at him. Haldir swallowed hard.

" Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn smiled at the Marchwarden.

" Do I hear correctly? You and Glorfindel are courting?"

Haldir nodded.

" Yes my Lord."

Celeborn crossed his arms across his chest.

" Is that why you ran out earlier?"

Haldir nodded, but did not give a response. Celeborn saw Erestor walking toward them. Erestor nodded to Celeborn, then turned to Rumil.

" May I speak with you alone?"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**well this is a somewhat bad day...so if it is a little shorter, I apologize...**

CHAPTER 7

Rumil swallowed hard. He sat in Erestor's study, watching the fair Advisor pace back and forth in front of him. Rumil had decided that perhaps it would be best to start the conversation.

" Lord Erestor?"

Erestor stopped pacing and turned to face Rumil. He did not speak for a moment. Rumil swallowed hard once more.

" Did you speak truth to Haldir?"

Erestor's tone sounded icy and unkind. Rumil nearly winced at the sound. Rumil lowered his head.

" Yes."

Erestor laughed.

" You love me?"

Rumil felt tears springing to his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut. He would not let Erestor see him cry.

" Yes."

Erestor knelt in front of the younger elf.

" You jest Rumil."

Suddenly, Rumil felt himself being shaken. His name was being repeated over and over. Rumil opened his eyes and saw Erestor looking at him in concern. Rumil looked at him confusion.

"What happened?"

Erestor laid his hand gently on Rumil's shoulder.

" You fell asleep at my desk mellon nin. Elrond needed to speak with me, so I asked if you could wait here for me."

Rumil nodded, then swallowed hard. Did Erestor hear what he had said to Haldir? Erestor stood and walked toward the door to the study to shut it. He turned to Rumil.

" Do you truly love me?"

Rumil stood and walked over to Erestor. Once he was in front of him, he spoke.

" I have loved you for many years Erestor."

Erestor smiled.

" Why did you not tell me before?"

Rumil lowered his head.

" I feared you would reject my love."

Erestor put his finger under Rumil's chin and lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. Then, without warning, Erestor kissed Rumil. Rumil moaned into the kiss. Erestor held him tightly against him. Rumil wrapped his arms around Erestor. After a moment, the kiss broke. Erestor looked into Rumil's gleaming eyes.

" I have loved you for many years as well, my beautiful Rumil."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay back to Celeborn and Elrond...LOL**

CHAPTER 8

Elrond and Celeborn sat side by side on Elrond's balcony. Celeborn had noticed that Elrond had seemed a bit apprehensive since the meeting with Haldir. Celeborn gently place a hand on his beloved's shoulder.

" Elrond nin?"

Elrond looked at him, but did not speak. Celeborn was beginning to become concerned about his lover.

" Are you well Elrond?"

Elrond's look turned into a glare, which Celeborn was confused about.

" Elrond, why do you look angry?"

Elrond turned away from him. Celeborn sighed.

" Will you not talk to me?"

Elrond looked at him again.

" What do you want me to say?"

Celeborn shook his head.

" Tell me why you are upset."

Elrond stood suddenly, glaring down at Celeborn.

" Haldir was upset earlier and only when you went to see him, he was calm. Then I find out he is being courted."

Celeborn's eyes widened, then he burst out in laughter. Celeborn saw Elrond getting even more upset and tried to still his laughter.

" Elrond nin, he and I are not courting. "

Celeborn felt a sting on his cheek. Had Elrond just hit him? He looked up at Elrond who was looking at his hand in shock. He finally looked down at Celeborn with tears in his eyes.

" Why do you lie to me?"

Celeborn stood, enraged at being called a liar.

" We are not courting. Haldir is being courted by Glorfindel."

Celeborn glared at Elrond.

" Do you truly think I would betray your love?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow, then returned Celeborn's glare.

" You betrayed your love for Lady Galadriel to have me."

Celeborn's eyes went wide. He felt as though Elrond had punched a hole through him. He glared at him once more.

" If you think this of me, perhaps I shall return to Lorien. I only ask that Haldir and Rumil be allowed to stay for awhile longer."

Celeborn could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He began to walk away, but felt Elrond grab his arm.

" Saes. Do not go."

Celeborn pulled his arm from his grasp.

" Why should I not?"

Elrond felt tears streaming down his face.

" I am sorry Celeborn nin. I am sorry for all I have said. I do trust you. I do not think you a liar meleth nin."

Celeborn approached Elrond and stroked his cheek.

" And for hitting me?"

" I will never do it again."

Celeborn smiled and kissed his beloved.

" Perhaps, we need more time alone."

Elrond laughed and smiled when Celeborn kissed him again. How could he have doubted Celeborn's love?

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**another Elrond/Celeborn chapter...**

CHAPTER 9

Elrond awoke the next morning. He turned to face his beloved, only to see his beloved was not there. He sat up suddenly.

" Celeborn?"

There was no answer. Elrond became frantic.

" Celeborn?"

Still no answer. Elrond quickly put on a night robe and left his rooms. He bumped into Erestor almost immediately. Erestor looked at him with a look of worry.

" Elrond, what is wrong?"

Elrond felt tears in his eyes.

" Celeborn..I cannot find Celeborn."

Erestor wrapped an arm around Elrond's shoulders and guided him back to his rooms.

" Lord Celeborn is with Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin. All is well."

Elrond sat on his bed.

" Why did he not wake me?"

Erestor shrugged.

" Perhaps he did not wish to disturb you."

Elrond shook his head.

" We had an argument last night."

Erestor nodded.

" I know."

Elrond was about to respond, but he heard the main door to his rooms open. He watched the door to his bed chamber open and revealed Celeborn. Celeborn smiled at him.

" You are awake."

Elrond nodded.

" Yes."

Erestor looked an Celeborn and grinned.

" He nearly had a panic attack when he could not find you."

Celeborn shook his head with a smile. He approached his beloved and pulled him to his feet. He kissed Elrond deeply, causing Erestor to roll his eyes, then leave the room. Elrond laughed. Celeborn stroked his beloveds cheek, then grinned.

" So, you nearly had a panic attack?"

Elrond's cheeks turned red. Celeborn smiled.

" I love you Elrond nin."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**last chapter..sorry everyone...**

CHAPTER 10

Celeborn and Elrond sat in the Hall of Fire along side Erestor and Rumil. They watched as Glorfindel and Haldir danced. Elrond could not believe he had been so foolish to believe that Celeborn would have betrayed their love to be with Haldir. Erestor watched Glorfindel, happy that his friend had finally found love. Erestor and Glorfindel had tried being lovers once in Lindon and it had not worked for them. Celeborn wrapped his arm around Elrond's waist. He knew that Elrond secretly still felt sorry for what had happened with them the night Elrond had thought Celeborn was courting Haldir.

" Lord Celeborn?"

Celeborn's head snapped up and saw Glorfindel standing there.

" Yes?"

Glorfindel grinned.

" Care to dance?"

Celeborn turned to Elrond, who nodded. Celeborn stood and went to dance with Glorfindel. Haldir chuckled and shook his head. He looked at Elrond.

" Lord Elrond?"

Elrond smiled at him.

" No dancing for me, thank you."

Haldir laughed.

" Are you certain?"

Elrond laughed.

" Yes I am certain."

Haldir watched as Celeborn and Glorfindel came back over to them. Celeborn looked between his beloved and his marchwarden.

" What is so funny?"

Haldir faked a sad face.

" Lord Elrond does not want to dance with me."

Celeborn chuckled. He pulled Elrond to him.

" Will you dance with me?"

Elrond shook his head.

" I do not wish to dance."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow, then got a wicked idea. Elrond's eyes widened as Celeborn picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

" I have you now meleth."

Elrond struggled to break free.

" Let me down Celeborn nin."

Celeborn set him back to a standing position on the floor. Elrond saw the amusement on his beloved's face. Elrond watched as Celeborn walked over to the wine table. Elrond grinned.

"I will get you back one day."

" Will you?"

Elrond looked beside him at Erestor. Then Celeborn returned.

" Forgive me?"

Elrond nodded.

" Yes I will, but if you ever do it again, I will never return to your bed again."

~*THE END*~


End file.
